Not Just Another White Christmas
by CeliaEquus
Summary: The sequel to "Black as Black as Black". Hermione and Phineas are ready to shock her friends with their magical return to life. And it's just in time for Christmas! Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise, but you already kneow that, didn't you?


"Not Just Another White Christmas"

Phineas gladly allowed Hermione to hold his hand as they left the room. He looked amazed as they went through the doorway, but drew back when they reached the staircase.

"No," he said.

"Well, we can't Levitate ourselves down, and I don't want to try Apparation," she said, stroking the back of his flesh-and-blood hand with her thumb. "Neither of us has a wand, remember?"

He sighed, and nodded. "Very well. But you must help me. It has been many a decade since last I handled steps."

"Don't you mean footled?" she asked, her eyes alight with mischief.

"Quiet, witch, and help an old man down the stairs." He paused, and then looked away from her. "Hermione…"

"What is it, Phineas?" she asked, trying to catch his eye.

"We cannot be together."

"Why not?" Her heart sank as he remained silent. "Phineas, if we didn't love each other so deeply we wouldn't be here."

"I am aware of that; but painted figures have no ages."

She half-smiled, her lips trembling. "I may be young, but I've been involved in a war. I have not led a charmed life since I encountered the wizarding world. Even after death I was antagonised. Don't you remember your first words to me all those months ago? You said 'You're that Mudblood'." She was trying hard not to cry, and he tilted his head down to gaze at her sorrowfully. "It wasn't the last time you used that name, either."

"I regret having hurt you," he said softly. "But I'm too old. I was nearly eighty when I died; you are not even twenty."

"You don't look that old, though," she whispered, and she stroked his cheek. "Don't break my heart, Phineas. You've done that before, and it hurts too much for me to bear. I don't care how old you are or how young I am. Would you reject me now because I am a Muggleborn?"

"Never," he said, his voice getting husky as he stared down into her brown eyes.

"Why not?"

"Because I love you."

"Then why would I reject you based on age?"

His eyes softened, and he pulled her into a gentle kiss. When they parted he felt ready to take on anything, including stairs.

"Let's go," he said.

Phineas' worries had been for nought. The few portraits along the way stared as the two lovers descended the staircase. They flew out of their paintings, no doubt to tell the others what was going on.

Hermione's face lit up when she saw the decorations.

"Oh!" she said. "I'd lost track of time. It must nearly be Christmas. And I haven't got gifts for anyone," she added, brow furrowing as she thought quickly. "Goodness knows what I'm supposed to do now. It's been so long that my things will have all been sold. What do I do?"

"Do not worry, Hermione," he said. "Ours is a most unusual experience. There will be many people wanting to hear the story."

"That's true," she said, beaming up at him. He smiled back. "People pay lots of money for that sort of thing these days." Then she held up her hand as she heard voices.

"…first without her. It's bad enough she won't be here for the wedding…"

"I know, Harry." That was Ginny. "But you can't let it ruin the whole holiday. If you mourn her the entire time – well, she'd hate that. And she's just upstairs."

"Actually…" Hermione stepped into the parlour where Harry and Ginny sat at the table. "I'm right here."

Both looked as though they'd seen a ghost.

"Wha… Ginevra, I'm gonna kill your brothers for this," Harry said, tears falling down his face. "Whatever they've done…"

"Harry, it's me," Hermione said. "Check the portrait in the library. I'm really here."

"You're dead."

"I was. But magic brought me back."

"It _can't_!" he shouted, standing up. "There's no way…"

"There is," she said. "Professor Snape found out, though I didn't hear about it until after the magic had already worked. You know how love magic is supposed to be powerful? Like the love protection your mother put on you." She took a step forward, and Harry and Ginny both drew their wands. Phineas stayed in the shadows, not wishing to add to the confusion and drama. Not just yet, anyway.

"How? How did 'love magic' work for you?" Ginny asked, eyeing her friend warily. "I haven't heard of it bringing a person back to life."

"If only Professor Snape had left that book," Hermione said, and she bit her lower lip.

"Wait a minute," Ginny said, and she half-turned her head to her fiancé. "I saw him before he left, and he gave me something. But then you were upset, so I came in here and didn't look at it. I'll be back in a moment." She glanced between Harry and Hermione. "Stay here." And she left the room.

"Harry," Hermione said quietly. "In our fourth year I gave you toast by the Lake. Don't you remember? And after my painting had been hung above the fireplace I said 'Don't you just love magic?', and then you left without saying anything."

"_Stop it!_" Harry hissed, flicking his wand to emphasise his words. "You. Are. Not. Her."

"Yes, I am…"

"Oh my god, Harry!"

"Gin, what is it?" he called. She hurried into the room, eyes bulging as she read something.

"Look! It's true." Harry lowered his guard – and his gaze – long enough to skim through the passage Ginny was pointing at in the book. Hermione had never seen him look so shocked.

"H… Hermione?" he said, looking hopeful. She could feel tears running down her cheeks, and tasted them in shock. She let out a laugh, nodded, and ran into his arms.

"I'm back," she said, nearly choking the life out of him. "Gods, I can feel you, Harry! And I'm crying! And… and I can feel my pulse!" She clutched at her wrist behind his back before pulling away. Then she threw her arms around Ginny, who dropped the book. Harry picked it up and read the section more thoroughly.

"So who's your true love?" he asked, and he looked up. Hermione had fallen silent and stepped away from Ginny. "Hermione? Who else is back from the… from the dead?"

Phineas cleared his throat and walked into the kitchen. "I am," he said, and he placed a hand on the small of Hermione's back. She looked up at him, adoration plain on her face. He smiled down at her again, and then nuzzled her cheek.

"Phineas Nigellus?" Ginny said, eyes wide in disbelief. "But you hate Muggleborns!"

"I hate most people," he said dryly. "But Hermione I love. And Hermione I will marry… if she will have me."

Hermione gaped at him, and then leapt into his arms. He held her tightly, closing his eyes in bliss as he felt the true warmth of the girl he loved pressed against him. She kissed his neck and he sighed at the feather-light touch.

"Really?" she asked.

"Why should I not marry my true love?" he asked, sounding almost amused. "That is the done thing these days, so it seems." He raised an eyebrow at Harry and Ginny, who had been struck dumb by the entire thing. "Who must I ask for permission?"

"My parents were killed a few months before the battle," Hermione said, and he let her slide back to the floor. He cupped her face in his hands.

"I am so sorry, my dear," he whispered.

"At least you don't have to worry about in-laws," she said, smiling as she wiped away her few remaining tears. "They were both only children, which made it easier when we found out that I was a witch. Fewer people to keep it from."

"That is true," he said. "Then I shall ask your friend." Phineas placed his arms around Hermione's waist and turned her to look at Harry. He pulled her back into his embrace, both now looking at him. "Mr. Potter, do I have your permission to marry your friend? I love her more than words could ever say, and I never thought myself capable of love at all. While neither of us have anything, she will never go wanting."

"O-of course," Harry said, shaking his head in surprise. "Uh, yeah. Go for it. And, uh, if you need anything just let me know. I mean, this should technically be your house, shouldn't it?"

"No," he said. "There were other properties that were no doubt sold; everything would have gone to my five children. I wish I had been more supportive of my son Phineas, as he turned out to be right." They looked confused. "He supported Muggle rights. I believe," he added, studying Harry thoughtfully, "that if you study the Black family tree you will find that we are related. My grand-daughter Dorea was your grandmother."

"If you keep at that you'll start saying you're too old for me again," Hermione said, hitting him gently on the side. He chuckled.

"Then I suppose you do not wish to hear that Miss Weasley's… _great_-grandfather was my youngest son?"

"No," Hermione moaned, while Ginny and Harry laughed. "Don't tease."

"No more inbreeding for the Blacks," he whispered. "Not this generation." Then he kissed her ear, and she shivered. He smirked, but only Harry and Ginny could see this. They smiled at each other.

"Well, you're just in time," Harry said. "It's the twenty-third of December today."

"Harry, I haven't got anything for anyone!" Hermione said, looking truly upset. "No cards or presents or even food…"

"Hermione," he said, taking one of her hands. Phineas tightened his hold on her, but only Ginny noticed. "You're alive. You're… you're actually _alive_. That's all we need. That's all we want." He laughed. "Looks like I got my Christmas wish two days early."

"We can't tell anyone," Ginny said. "We have to keep it a secret for Christmas Day. Then it really _will_ be a surprise!"

"Sounds perfect," Hermione said, and she tilted her head back to look at Phineas. "What do you think?"

"Fine," he said. "But we must be armed, just in case. My wand was destroyed after my death, I believe."

"We kept Hermione's," Harry told him. "So we just need to go to Ollivander's for you. I'm sure he won't say anything." He checked the clock on the wall. "He'll be closed tomorrow, but the shop'll still be open at the moment." He looked back at his friend. "I'm going to wake up tomorrow and find that it's all been a dream, but I don't care. I got to hold you again."

Hermione rolled her eyes, smiling. "Shall we go and see Mr. Ollivander, then?"

"I'll get your wand," Ginny said, starting to bounce on her heels. "Oh, this is so exciting!" She gave Hermione another hug, and then ran from the room.

* * *

Sure enough Ollivander had been sworn to secrecy. He remembered Phineas' original wand ("Eleven and a half inches, oak, dragon heartstring, very strong"), and all five people present were shocked when Phineas' new wand chose him.

"Eleven and three-quarters inches," Ollivander said, opening the box. "Made of vine…"

There was an instant and powerful reaction when Phineas touched the handle. Magic swirled about him, and Hermione was drawn to his side, her own wand in her pocket. Phineas cast a simple Summoning Charm on a quill, and it flew over to him instantly.

"What's the core?" Hermione asked.

"Dragon heartstring."

She gulped. "The same dragon that… that suppled the core of _my_ wand?"

"No." Ollivander raised his eyebrows and his gaze flicked between them. "From her mate."

"…Bloody hell," Ginny said while Hermione just stared open-mouthed at the wand-maker.

* * *

Phineas slid the panel shut, and looked around. The coast was still clear, and he sighed in relief. He hurried down the hall and went to the library.

"Hermione?" he called. She looked up from the new edition of her favourite book.

"They'll have to republish _Hogwarts: a History_ now that I'm alive again," she said jokingly, holding it up. He nodded, and then walked forward.

"I had purchased a ring for my wife," he said, now standing before her. "Ursula's mother, however, insisted upon her using a family ring."

"A ring?" Hermione asked, her voice wavering. Phineas nodded, staring down at the small, velvet box in his hands.

"This never would have suited her," he said. "I believe that I had someone else in mind when I bought it."

"Who?" she said as he knelt before her.

He swallowed, and gazed up at her face. "Someone like you."

"Oh!" She put aside the book, and then fell to her knees before him. "Phineas…"

"Hermione Granger," he said, opening the box, "please do me the honour of becoming my wife."

She nodded, biting her lower lip. He slipped the ring onto her left hand, the thin silver band and row of three diamonds fitting her finger to perfection. The middle diamond was the largest of the three stones, and all sparkled magnificently.

"It's beautiful," she whispered. Phineas stroked her hair.

"_You're_ beautiful," he said. "And you'll shine on our wedding day."

She looked down at her knees, and then shuffled forward into his arms.

"Only because I'll be marrying you," she said.

* * *

It was Molly who started it off. They were opening presents before lunch, and Teddy and Victoire were the centres of attention. Their four proud parents were all rather subdued; in fact, almost every person there was sombre. Ron had turned up with some witch he'd met a few weeks before. She was a war hero groupie with short brown hair and a toothy smile. She was one of the happiest there.

"A real family gathering," she said, nodding in approval as she looked at everybody. "All here. Ron's lucky to have such a big family." She leaned back against him, giving him goo-goo eyes. She was really just a tone-downed version of Lavender Brown.

"Not _all_ of us," Molly said. Then she started to cry. Arthur drew his arms around his wife, and then Fleur and Tonks began to shed some tears. So did Angelina and Katie, who were there with the twins.

"We can visit Hermione's painting later on," Ron grumbled.

"Why haven't you visited her?" Ginny asked sharply. "It's not like the picture was moving anywhere." _Unlike its subject_, she thought.

"I dunno," Ron said, shrugging. Harry rolled his eyes, and Charlie hit the back of his head. "Oi!"

"Anyway, we've got a surprise for you," Harry said, standing up. "This is no trick, otherwise Fred and George would've been involved. Can't beat their pranks, after all." He saluted them merrily, and the twins saluted back, though they were clearly still sad about Hermione's death. "You know how powerful the magic of love can be. Well, Professor Snape showed us a book. Gin?"

Ginny nodded, and showed it to her parents. "It really worked," she said. They both frowned as they read, and then looked up at her.

"How?" Arthur asked. "It… it worked on _her_?"

"Yes, it did," Harry said, unable to hide his grin anymore. He gestured grandly at the doorway. "Come in… Hermione."

There were gasps and dropped glasses as Hermione stepped into the room. She looked around, clearly trying to control herself.

"Merry Christmas," she said.

Silence. Then…

"Eet cannot be you, can eet?" Fleur asked.

"It is." She looked at Molly and Arthur. "It's true what the book says. I'm here. I'm really here." She walked forward. "You can even use Veritaserum if you like. But Harry and Ginny believe me, and Professor Snape and Mr. Ollivander can confirm it."

"Hermione," Molly said, more tears running down her face. "My dear girl!"

She stood up, and the two women embraced. The book was passed around the room, but it wasn't until nearly everyone had hugged Hermione that they believed that it was her. Even then, they demanded to see the man who had 'brought her back by stealing her heart'.

"You'll think it strange, but the proof is in his existence. _Our_ existence," she said, and she stepped into the hallway. She took a hold of someone's hand, and then brought him into the room.

Most didn't recognise him, but Molly and Arthur did straight away.

"That _can't_ be Phineas Black," she said, wide-eyed. "He's…"

"He isn't," Hermione said, smiling as she clutched his hand. "Not now."

"Thanks to Hermione," he told them. "She saved my life."

"That's him all right!" Tonks exclaimed. "I recognise him now. Phineas Nigellus Black, isn't it?"

"Yep!" Hermione said, beaming. "The man I love."

"He actually gave you an engagement ring?" Ginny said, pointing at Hermione's free hand. "When was this?"

"He proposed last night," she said, now looking shy as she pressed against his side. Ginny squealed and hurried forward. So did the other females, eager to see the ring.

"Hi!" Ron's date said. Hermione cocked her head.

"Hello," she said, holding out a hand. "Hermione Granger. What's your name?"

"I'm Melody Davis," she replied.

"I think I've seen you before, at Hogwarts. Are you related to Roger Davis?"

"Yes. I'm his cousin. I was in Ravenclaw, too."

"Nice to meet you." They shook hands. "Are you here with Ron?"

"Oh, yes. We met in Diagon Alley." She gave the same sickeningly sweet look to him as before, and he lifted one corner of his mouth in a half-hearted attempt at looking happy.

"Uh-huh," Hermione said. She blushed prettily as one of her fiancé's arms stole around her waist while the other still held her hand. "I'm sure Ron will bring you along to the wedding, whenever it is."

"Will you be returning to Hogwarts?" Remus asked.

"The school year's half-over," she said, hanging her head. "But Professor Snape has been helping me. I'll… see."

Teddy distracted his parents by babbling something while pointing at the window. They all looked.

"It's snowing!" Katie said. Hermione smiled up at Phineas.

"Come on," she said, pulling out of his grasp. "Let's go outside."

"Very well," he said, following her to the front door. They opened it together, and then stepped out. Little white dots were already decorating the landscape, and Hermione slowly descended the few steps to the pathway. Phineas followed, and they stood arm-in-arm as they witnessed their first white Christmas together.

The first of many.

**

* * *

**

Hurrah! A sequel to my surprisingly popular "Black as Black as Black". I hope you enjoyed reading this fic. I checked up Phineas' family history and Hermione's wand as part of my research.

**I should get to bed soon, especially as I'm supposed to be meeting a friend tomorrow and my throat is actually quite sore. Sigh.**

**Please review, and happy (early) Christmas!**


End file.
